


Teatime

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Family, Gen, Slice of Life, did someone say projection, the closest I get to fluff, thought it was a fun contrast with my other reunion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Drabble. Yuffie goes to visit her dad. Set sometime after the original game.





	Teatime

"How's my favourite daughter!" Godo's voice boomed as Yuffie entered the palace hall.

"I'm your _only_ daughter," Yuffie replied. This was their customary exchange.

"Come, sit with your poor father!" said Godo. "I have not seen you in a hundred years!"

"Yeah, you look about a hundred years older than last time." Yuffie plonked herself down on a mat; he'd taken all the cushions.

"It is not too late for me to marry you off," said Godo. "But, you have a point. I feel it! I was just saying to Staniv, the _wind_ this year-- it's a wind you feel in your bones; you don't know it yet, but you will when you're my age. No, that wind is no good. Mark my words, this year, it'll steal my spirit when I sleep. Whoosh! And I'll be dead. Will you mourn your old father when he's gone?"

"Well, I don't want the hassle of ruling," said Yuffie. Her dad loved to ask this question, with a different scenario each time. They would have both been weirded out if she'd answered it seriously. They liked living in different countries; it stopped the fights-- but six months had passed since they'd last seen each other, so she'd decided to drop by, just in case he was rude enough to die this year. She was relieved to see he looked fine, though there was more grey in his hair for her to mock.

"You'll be away on one of your trips," said Godo, gleefully, "and you'll get a phonecall-- brriing! brriing!-- and when you answer, they'll say, 'Dear Yuffie, sweet, caring Yuffie, your father has perished in the dark and the cold, all alone', and what'll you reply?"

"I'd check I wasn't getting billed for the call."

"Bah! Ungrateful daughter. You see, Staniv, my life? You see why I should be wailing and weeping? I do not, because I am a strong man, but I challenge any other father to endure a daughter like this!" He gave a great sigh and sat back on his cushions, content. "Chekhov! I am already old; if we wait for this tea any longer, my daughter will have to bury me here. She will not bother. This will become a palace of the dead. Bring the tea!"


End file.
